Debí verlo venir
by black-tea-blue-pens
Summary: Poco a poco, Hirako va descubriendo que el plan de Aizen no era tan perfecto como imaginaba...
1. Chapter 1

La plaza está llena de niños. La mayoría están en grupo: algunos se están pegando con espadas de madera, otros charlan en grupo. Dos de ellos están haciendo y deshaciendo hechizos bakudou de restricción a un perro callejero. Hay un niño en pie, todavía al lado de la puerta de la escuela, junto a la columna. Debe tener alrededor de diez años, si nos guiamos por los estándares humanos. Su pelo, de color castaño y muy abundante, cae en ondulaciones, enmarcándole la cara y tapándole los ojos. Si se lo apartase de la frente de vez en cuando no sería extraño, pero él no lo hace. En una mano tiene un libro abierto. Con la otra pasa las páginas de vez en cuando, a intervalos increíblemente regulares. Resulta una posición un tanto antinatural: podría sentarse; podría apoyarse contra la columna. Pero no. Él simplemente continúa la lectura con expresión seria.

Nota una presión en el hombro, como si algo se lo hubiese tocado. Mira alrededor con un desconcierto que desaparece en seguida.

-Ya puedes salir.

Vuelve a sentir el contacto, esta vez en un costado. Su reacción ante un fenómeno que a todas luces debería resultar como mínimo antinatural es inapropiada para su edad: se limita a conservar la calma y seguir leyendo mientras algo le pellizca la mejilla, le baja los calcetines (llegados a ese punto, intenta dar una patada, pero, tal y como esperaba, le recibe el aire) y juguetea con su pelo.

Cuando el otro niño, algo más mayor que él, reaparece delante de él, cierra el libro, marcando la página con el índice; sonríe con una condescendencia que pretende enfadarle y responde con tres palabras dirigidas también a su vena sensible.

-Poco a poco vas mejorando, Hirako.

El aludido pone una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no anuncia nada bueno. Él tiene una actitud mucho más relajada. Sus ojos reflejan una alegría extraña, como si estuviese a punto de caducar. Su actitud es prepotente; intenta no dejarse intimidar. No lo está consiguiendo, pero eso el chico frente a él no tiene manera de saberlo.

Hirako lleva algo en la mano derecha: una espada. Una katana con las cintas de la funda enredadas entre ellas y atadas para que no molesten. La discusión sobre llevarla sujeta a la cintura para tener la otra mano libre que han intentado tener varios profesores, sus padres e incluso unos cuantos miembros menores de las Trece Divisiones siempre terminó en un monólogo desesperante e inútil que al niño le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro, así que desde hace un par de semanas nadie le molesta cuando le ven con la katana en la mano izquierda. La otra mano la lleva en el bolsillo. Al ver que su compañero vuelve a abrir el libro, intenta interrumpir:

-¿Qué te hace pensar que he terminado, Sousuke?

El chico decide ignorar a Hirako, y continúa con la lectura. O lo intenta. Varios kanjis están girados en distintas direcciones. Mira al frente, pero Hirako ha desaparecido de nuevo. Cuando vuelve a centrarse en el libro, ha vuelto a la normalidad.

-¿Y bien? -Sousuke vuelve a alzar la vista. Los ojos de Hirako están a la altura de los suyos, pero él está sentado en el aire, cabeza abajo.

-Impresionante.

-¿A que sí? Soy como el gato de Cheshire.

Sousuke no sabe qué gato es, pero tampoco lo va a admitir. Suena mundano. La típica cosa que Kisuke Urahara, ese niño que prácticamente vive en la biblioteca de la Academia, diría. Hirako vuelve a desaparecer. Sousuke espera unos segundos y luego vuelve a su libro. Se muere porque le forjen la katana de una vez.

 **SORA DESU!**

 **He empezado un nuevo fanfic ^^ Espero que este dure unos pocos capítulos más que el resto, y la verdad es que estoy bastante ilusionada con él. Irá integrado en la historia original de Bleach, así que en los próximos capítulos cabe esperar spoiler a mansalva. ¡Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado! ¡Y por favor, déjame tu comentario! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

A veces, cuando tenía tiempo libre, Kisuke todavía se preguntaba por qué no había vuelto a la sociedad de las almas. Es verdad que con todo el ajetreo de la guerra y los movimientos entre los puestos del Gotei 13, nadie se había molestado en levantarle el destierro, pero seguramente si le preguntaba a Shunsui, no tardaría ni medio minuto en ayudarle con aquello, y probablemente hasta le darían puesto de teniente. Al fin y al cabo, todavía había vacantes. Pero eran ocurrencias instantáneas. En la tierra estaba perfectamente, y de hecho lo prefería: lejos del drama y lejos del peligro; investigando sin que nadie le prohibiera nada ni le molestara...

—¡Kisuke! —corrección: casi nadie.

—Buenos días. Pasa, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta. ¿Un té? ¿Un café? —El recién llegado no entendió la ironía, o más bien la ignoró.

—¿Quién es el gato de Chesir?

—¿El quién? —Hirako le seguía sorprendiendo. Le sorprendía ya en la Academia de Shinigami, cuando le veía juguetear con la paciencia de Aizen. Le sorprendió cuando fue nombrado capitán de la décimo segunda división, y le dijo aquello de que "un superior no debe, bajo ningún concepto, dejarse condicionar por los sentimientos de sus subordinados o intentar complacerles en todo. Haz lo que a ti te parezca bien. Y si ves que nadie te sigue, significa que no vales para el puesto. Además, sospecho que tú nunca has sido bueno interpretando a los demás". Aquello se le había clavado. Quizá porque no esperaba que se pusiese serio tan pronto, o igual porque no creía posible que Hirako le hubiese comprendido de aquella manera, acostumbrado como estaba a que fuese su superior en la escuela de shinigami y en el Gotei 13. Le sorprendía ahora, plantado en medio de su tienda; metido en su gigai como si fuese la cosa más cómoda del mundo. Esto último era curioso: la mayoría de los shinigami de la zona pasaban por allí para averiguar si había forma de hacerlo más soportable, aunque a Hirako, igual que a él mismo, después de tantos años, más le valía haberse acostumbrado.

—El gato de Chesair. O de Chesir. Como se diga. Qué es. —En lo que hablaba, Hirako cogió uno de los botes de píldoras modificadas, lo miró sin ninguna clase de curiosidad y lo devolvió a la estantería.

—Has venido hasta la tierra solamente para preguntarme por un personaje de cuento. ¿Sabes lo que es el internet? —Shinji se encogió de hombros. Él tampoco lo tenía muy claro: una vez, cuando vivían en la tierra, Rose le había dicho que pensaba demasiado en Aizen. En aquel momento había un motivo: Hirako quería venganza. ¿Ahora? Ahora era absurdo pensar en él, y sin embargo ahí estaba, recordando cosas que habían pasado hacía siglos.

—Anda, dímelo. Tengo cosas que hacer.Y la cobertura en la Sociedad de las Almas es más floja que la paciencia de Hiyori. —Otra cosa sorprendente de Hirako: seguía hablando de Hiyori como si estuviese viva.

—Es un personaje del cuento de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Un relato interesante.

—¿Me has hablado de él antes?

—Puede ser. Hablamos demasiado últimamente. ¿Quieres una copia o algo?

—Sí. Y también lo que te pedí la otra vez.

La sonrisa de Urahara, ya de por sí amplia, se acentuó. Se acercó al mostrador y sacó una bolsa de plástico de debajo.

—Aquí está.

Hirako miró dentro. Había dos discos: Skrillex y MUSE.

—Eres más raro que un perro verde —comentó Kisuke.

—¿Qué?

—Algo que se dice por aquí. Si me esperas, subo a por el cuento.

Cuando Hirako salió de la tienda, buscó una cafetería, pidió un capuchino (¿por qué no hacían ese tipo de cosas en la Sociedad de las Almas?) y empezó a leer Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Cuando lo terminó, se leyó Alicia a través del espejo. Después cerró el libro, lo metió en la bolsa y salió de la cafetería pensando en que tenía que comprar una cafetera para el cuartel de la Quinta y una estantería.

 **SORA DESU!**

 **Como habréis comprobado, comienzan los spoilers. Así como curiosidad, yo había escrito la mitad de este capítulo ya con Hiyori en él cuando me di cuenta de que había muerto y tuve que empezar otra vez. Por favor, decidme cómo va la cosa y si os ha gustado o si no.**


	3. Chapter 3

La biblioteca estaba en silencio desde hacía ya varias horas. Todas las luces estaban apagadas salvo en una de las mesas, donde había un círculo de luz suficiente para ver el libro sobre el que Shinji Hirako, shinigami en prácticas recién llegado a la quinta división, se había quedado dormido.

Se escuchó un ruido: el crujido del papel y un libro cayendo al suelo, y Hirako se despertó con un respingo y miró alrededor algo desconcertado, intentando ubicarse. Observó el libro sobre el que se había quedado dormido: las páginas se habían arrugado. Lo cerró, intentando alisarlo un poco, y se dio la vuelta buscando el origen del ruido que le había despertado. Se oían pasos.

Se levantó intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible y se acercó a la fuente de aquel sonido, que aceleró el ritmo y empezó a alejarse con rapidez. Cambió de estrategia y se marchó directamente a la puerta, lamentando haber puesto tanto empeño en ocultarle su presencia a la bibliotecaria cuando iban a cerrar: si invocaba ahora a Sakanade, la zampakutou le retiraría la palabra durante una semana, seguramente. Pocos instantes después de que se hubiese colocado taponando la salida, apareció una figura negra que al acercarse más resultó ser Aizen. Llevaba media docena de libros entre los brazos.

—Sousuke. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba buscando unos libros.

—¿A las tres de la mañana?

—¿Y tú?

Hirako se sorprendió a sí mismo buscando una excusa, pero finalmente dijo la verdad:

—Estaba leyendo libros de la Tierra. Enganchan.

Aizen no dijo nada. Hirako bostezó y miró los libros que llevaba su compañero. Él, en un gesto que parecía casi inconsciente, los cogió de más arriba, tapando los títulos con la manga. Quedó a la vista un solo nombre de autor: "Kuchiki".

—Me quiero ir a dormir. Dime qué estabas haciendo ahí dentro y te dejaré salir.

—Estaba estudiando para los exámenes de la semana que viene.

La mentira era demasiado obvia, pero Hirako estaba demasiado cansado. Todo aquel asunto le empezaba a mosquear, y le hubiese encantado seguir con el interrogatorio, pero un nuevo bostezo y el gran esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para enfocar a Aizen después le disuadieron. Se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar.

—¿Que si me falta qué?

Hirako resopló, impaciente. Repitió la pregunta por tercera vez:

—Que si falta un libro con las tapas azules. De las estanterías de más a la derecha. Escrito por un Kuchiki.

—La aportación de los Kuchiki a esta biblioteca es inmensa. Resultaría imposible saber si un solo libro ha desaparecido, y menos si no sabes el título. Y ahora, por favor, vete a leer tus libros de aventuras mundanas y déjame trabajar en paz.

Al oír aquello, Hirako escondió el libro que llevaba en la mano en el bolsillo del kimono.

—Por favor, ¿no puede buscar…?

—Estás paranoico, niño. Yo sabré lo que falta aquí y lo que no. ¿No tienes clase o algo?

—Este es mi día libre, señora.

—Anda, ve a que te dé el aire y déjame en paz.

En cuando la bibliotecaria se dio la vuelta, Hirako le sacó la lengua en un gesto que inmediatamente después le pareció demasiado infantil. No podía volver a preguntar a Aizen: le respondería con evasivas o con mentiras y no sacaría nada en claro; se frustraría y acabaría con un rebote. Tampoco podía registrar su habitación, más que nada porque no sabía dónde vivía y la posibilidad se le antojaba terriblemente inmoral. Así que se metió en la sección de donde había visto salir a Aizen la noche anterior, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que le sirviera.

Todos aquellos libros trataban de Hollow. De su conversión, de su salvación, de su clasificación. Había hasta un diccionario con los nombres de los hollow más poderosos, pero todo aquello no le daba ninguna pista: no estaba muy seguro de qué interés podrían tener los hollow para un candidato a shinigami, más allá de su origen y la manera de matarlos, y eso ya lo enseñaban en la escuela. Decidió que, dado que él mismo estaba interesado por las modas del mundo real, y puesto que tampoco le pagaban por entender a la gente (aunque, por otro lado, era un shinigami en prácticas: no le pagaban y punto), no le iba a dar más vueltas.

 **SORA DESU!**

 **¿Exámenes? ¿Qué es eso? Esto está escrito entre empollada y empollada de derecho civil (de ahí el ambiente, supongo). Si comentáis qué os ha parecido, cómo va la cosa (y el pobre Hirako, que tiene la mosca detrás de la oreja pero no consigue cazarla) haréis feliz a una pobre estudiante agobiada.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hirako se estaba planteando seriamente si ignorar la curiosidad que se había asentado en su estómago hacía ya un par de horas. No quería levantarse: estaba bien a gusto allí, tumbado, siesteando…

Con un mohín de fastidio, se levantó del sofá; apagó los altavoces, por donde sonaba un fuerte ritmo electrónico que casi hacía temblar el despacho, y se giró hacia Hinamori. Para un día que tenía libre y se lo tenía que fastidiar un recuerdo mal enterrado.

—Momo.

La subcapitana, que estaba leyendo lo que tenía pinta de ser unos informes muy aburridos, contestó de inmediato:

—Sí, señor.

Él fingió estar dolido:

—¿Después de todos estos años me sigues tratando con formalidad?

Una vez más, Hinamori se preguntó si aquellos comentarios iban realmente en broma o si el tiempo pasado en la tierra le había afectado hasta el punto de contagiarle la concepción humana del tiempo.

—Perdón, Shinji.

—Eso está mejor. Me voy a la biblioteca. Si llega alguien con cualquier cosa que no sea una urgencia, le dices que mañana —lo pensó unos instantes— y Shunsui. A Shunsui también hay que recibirle.

Y con esas se encaminó directo a la biblioteca:

—Buenas, señora.

La bibliotecaria, sorprendida de que un capitán se dirigiese a ella de forma tan directa, no contestó.

—Estaba buscando un libro azul. Escrito por un Kuchiki. Habla de Hollow.

Con un resoplido de cabra reumática, la bibliotecaria alzó sus mínimo ciento veinte kilos de la silla y se encaminó a la sección de donde, casi trescientos años atrás, Hirako había visto salir a Aizen a las tres de la madrugada. Estuvo cerca de quince minutos buscando cuando al fin encontró lo que buscaba: un libro en formato de bolsillo, de unas cuatrocientas páginas y color azul marino. "Eri Kuchiki: Teoría sobre conversión en Hollow". Hirako lo recibió con una sonrisa:

—Muchas gracias. Si me lo hubieses dado antes nos habríamos ahorrado unos siglos de enemistad.

La mujer, pensando que Shinji no la miraba, puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó refunfuñando.

Ahora, con el libro en las manos, Hirako se volvió a preguntar si la guerra se podría haber evitado. Daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas últimamente, pensó. No podía ser demasiado sano.

Devolvió el libro a su sitio, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando volvió a cogerlo y salió de allí con él en la mano.

Muse tendría que esperar.

—Byakuya.

El capitán de la Sexta División le abrió la puerta del despacho.

—Hirako.

Se saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza. A veces a Hirako la formalidad de las familias nobles le desesperaba.

Dentro del despacho, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki e Ichigo Kurosaki, el nuevo subcapitán de la decimotercera división, se encontraban envueltos en una discusión que incluía una extraña mezcla de collejas, risas y palmaditas en la cabeza. Hirako decidió ignorarles.

—¿Te suena Eri Kuchiki? —Al oír ese nombre, Rukia mandó callar a los otros dos y se acercó. Byakuya, sin alterarse, preguntó:

—¿Y para qué quieres saber de ella?

—Curiosidad —repuso Hirako—. Aizen leía sus libros cuando era estudiante.

—Eri no fue capitana, si no recuerdo mal. Ni siquiera llegó a oficial, pero…

—Tercera al mando —interrumpió Rukia—. Era el tercer mando de la sexta división. No se puede decir que fuese muy trascendente, de todos modos.

—Puede ser, no lo recuerdo. Es mi bisabuela. Estaba loca; pensaba que los shinigami y los hollow compartían la esencia, o algo así. Muy en la línea de Aizen, sí. Nadie la tomaba demasiado en serio.

—Igual debisteis hacerlo. Igual podríamos haber evitado la guerra —"y yo sería un shinigami completo". Pero aquello no lo dijo. De todos modos, ser medio hollow no estaba tan mal: no había más que ver a Ichigo—. Bueno, gracias. Que tengáis un buen día.

Ichigo le alcanzó en la puerta.

—¡Hirako! No te estrujes demasiado el cerebro. Ya terminó.

Hirako se abstuvo de hacer comentarios sarcásticos y volvió a la sede de su escuadrón; encendió los altavoces; metió el CD de Muse y se volvió a tirar en el sofá.

 **SORA DESU!**

 **No puedo ver a Ichigo hablando español. No le pega. Da igual lo que diga. Le pega mucho más un "** **平子** **！** **心配しないで** **！** **" O similar. Pero bueno, son manías mías. Sep, he actualizado. Y sep, mañana tengo examen. Si alguien lee esto (cosa que empiezo a dudar), deseadme suerte.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hirako se terminó de cepillar el pelo, que ya le llegaba a la altura del codo; cogió el brazalete de capitán y lo dejó encima de la mesa del despacho antes de salir. Ya no lo iba a necesitar. Todavía no se hacía del todo a la idea.

Cuando llegó al cuartel general, faltaban la mitad de los capitanes. Aikawa le había dicho que aquello era normal, que había demasiados cambios y que la mayoría habían perdido el interés. Shinji se había encogido de hombros y había ignorado el comentario. Estaba esperando en la sala principal, poniendo más esfuerzo del que nunca reconocería en aparentar tranquilidad, mientras iba llegando gente, aunque no demasiada. Ukitake estaba, Yoruichi también, y el capitán-comandante; todos ellos con sus respectivos tenientes: no hacía falta más.

La ceremonia fue rápida: le anunciaron capitán de la quinta división por muerte del anterior, y le dijeron que tenía tres días para elegir a su segundo al mando.

—¿Lo puedo elegir ya? —Esa era la parte que le tenía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Yamamoto se sorprendió ante la petición, al igual que el resto de capitanes. Normalmente, ante el nombramiento del capitán, nadie se acordaba de los tenientes o simplemente mantenían al anterior.

—Claro.

—Sousuke Aizen —anunció, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por evitar que le temblara la voz.

Se extendió un murmullo por la sala. Sousuke Aizen acababa de llegar al gotei; es más, ni siquiera era un oficial.

—Confiamos en tu juicio como capitán de escuadrón. Mandadle llamar —dijo finalmente Yamamoto.

Fue Juushiro quien envió una mariposa del infierno y cinco minutos después, Aizen aparecía en la sala.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Yamamoto volvió a tomar la palabra:

—Aizen Sousuke, ¿accedes a ser subcapitán de la quinta división del gotei 13?

Cientos de años después, Shinji seguiría jurando que la sonrisa de Aizen no era de felicidad. En aquel momento le produjo escalofríos.

De vuelta en el cuartel general, Hirako mandó reunir a todo el escuadrón. Había cierto ambiente de expectación: Hirako, el teniente, había ascendido a capitán, eso lo sabían todos pero… Nada más aparecer su nuevo lider, con Aizen caminando unos pasos por detrás, se hizo un silencio espectral.

—Buenas tardes, chicos. Como ya sabéis, ante el repentino fallecimiento de nuestro capitán, a partir de ahora yo tomaré el relevo. En cuanto a mi puesto, quedará cubierto por Aizen Sousuke.

Un murmullo inundó la sala, hasta que una voz se alzó de entre el grupo que había reunido.

—¿Se puede preguntar por qué ha nombrado a Aizen?

—No. ¿Hay alguna otra pregunta?

Silencio.

—Intentaremos mantenerlo todo más o menos como estaba antes. Muchas gracias. Regresad a vuestras tareas.

Las conversaciones se reanudaron, pero con un aire serio. Shinji se preguntó por enésima vez si había tomado la decisión correcta.

—¿Y a mí me lo dirás?

Hirako se volvió hacia Aizen. Mantenía una expresión neutral mientras se colocaba el brazalete de teniente en el brazo.

—Luchas bien. Se te da bien el papeleo. Sabes cuándo lanzar hechizos. Y tienes shikai. Además, se podrá decir que somos amigos de toda la vida. ¿Debería haber alguna otra razón?

—No.

"La hay" pensó Shinji. "Créeme que la hay".

Había hablado con Ukitake. Le había preguntado qué haría si sabía que alguien era peligroso. Ukitake le había dicho que acabar con él. O tenerlo vigilado. Igual Shinji era demasiado ambicioso, o igual era demasiado cobarde. El caso es que había optado por lo segundo, y empezaba a arrepentirse.

Aizen no tenía agujeros.

Después de haberle visto en la biblioteca, había estado pendiente de él durante meses. No había encontrado nada, ni siquiera los libros. Había sido enfermizo. Después le habían ascendido a oficial, estaba convencido de que más por el valor de su katana que por méritos propios, y había estado ocupado con varias cosas.

Ambición.

Esa era la palabra.

—Me parece que hay unos cuantos papeles del Capitán por clasificar. Vamos a encargarnos y luego ya pensamos en lo demás.

Se dirigieron juntos al que ahora era su despacho. La actitud era impecable, siempre lo había sido, pese a sus esfuerzos por hacerle rabiar. Nunca caía. Nunca se picaba. Nunca sacaba la katana, nunca gritaba. Se preguntó si se estaba volviendo paranoico.

 **SORA DESU!**

 **Ah, pues aquí está. La verdad es que es una de mis escenas favoritas, en la saga Turn back the pendulum, cuando Hirako le dice a Aizen lo de que le eligió para mantenerlo vigilado, así que este capítulo venía de cajón. Sé que he dado un gran salto en el tiempo, pero bueno; a partir de aquí el fanfic entra en la parte cubierta por el manga y el anime, así que a ver cómo va la cosa.**


	6. Chapter 6

Shinji no podía hablar a Hinamori de Aizen. En el mejor de los casos, pondría esa carita de "sigo sufriendo por dentro". En el peor, el capitán acabaría con Hyorinmaru, la zanpakutou de Hitsugaya, clavada en el estómago. Con el resto de capitanes no tenía tanta confianza como para contarles vida y obras, y los vizard estaban ya hasta las narices de oírle hablar del ex capitán. Hiyori… Hiyori solía fingir no escucharle; contarle a ella los problemas era como contárselos al vacío, pero sentaba bien porque sabía que en el fondo de su corazoncito malcriado, se preocupaba por él. Claro que Hiyori ya no estaba. El mismo Aizen se había encargado de eso. Y Juushiro, en quien durante su anterior capitanía siempre había confiado, tampoco… Visto así, daba la impresión de que había muerto medio Gotei 13 durante la guerra.

Se preguntó si merecía la pena hacer un viajecito a la Tierra para hablar con Urahara, contarle sus penas, y volver para cenar. O mejor quedarse y comer algo terrestre, que ya empezaba a echar de menos las hamburguesas de mcDonald's. Así le devolvía el libro de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, del que seguía sin poder decidir si era una gran obra de arte o una gran ida de olla, aunque empezaba a sospechar que un poco de cada. Así que cogió su boina, que empezaba a coger polvo, y cerró el despacho para dirigirse a la Tierra.

Cuando vivía con los demás vizard en su nave industrial, remodelada para que fuese a la vez campo de entrenamiento y acogedora casita, Shinji a veces pensaba que no echaba de menos el Gotei 13; se estaba muy bien allí una vez te acostumbrabas a la falta de energía espiritual y a las súbitamente numerosas guerras mundiales. Y durante los días en el instituto de Ichigo sobre todo, se lo había pasado excepcionalmente bien. Tras la guerra, cuando volvió la paz y le restauraron la capitanía, a veces echaba de menos la Tierra, aunque fuese solo por el wifi. De hecho, Lisa y él se habían puesto muy pesados con la división 12 para que encontraran la manera de que el internet funcionase en el Gotei y al final lo habían conseguido, aunque los demás shinigami tampoco estaban muy seguros de por qué los vizard, Ichigo incluido, preferían mandarse mensajes por el móvil que utilizar mariposas del infierno, y ni todos ellos juntos habían conseguido convencer a Genshiro de que Internet podía ser, si no útil, sí bastante entretenido. O de que la electrónica era un género de música. Tampoco es que les fuese la vida en ello, de todos modos.

—¡Kisukeeee!

—Gritas más que Ichigo —anunció Jinta, apareciendo de vete tú a saber dónde.

—¿Y tú sigues aquí?

—¡ESTOY DE VISITA!

—¿¡QUIÉN GRITA AHORA!?

—Bueeeno, niños, no os peleéis —dijo Kisuke— que me espantáis a los clientes humanos.

Un cliente (que debía ser humano) salía detrás de él. La cara que puso al ver a Kisuke (capa de capitán, boina segoviana y el pelo rubio a la altura de la cintura otra vez), fue de libro.

—Lo que son los prejuicios —soltó Kisuke, sin molestarse en intentar que no le escuchasen—. Nadie se está peleando.

—Ya. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

—Devolverte esto.

Hirako le puso la bolsa de plástico en la mano.

—¿Y qué te ha parecido?

—¿Alicia se droga?

La sonrisa de Urahara se acentuó.

—Eso dicen muchos.

—Me ha gustado.

—Bien. ¿Y los CDs?

—Pregúntale a Hinamori. Debe estar hasta las narices.

—Esa chica es increíble; con el historial de capitanes que ha tenido, yo ya me habría jubilado.

—No me compares con ese, por el amor del cielo…

—Pareces humano cuando hablas así.

Shinji no se molestó en contestarle.

—Venía a contarte teorías conspiratorias, pero se me han quitado las ganas cuando me has puesto a la altura de mi muy apreciado ex teniente.

Ya de vuelta en la Sociedad de las Almas, Shinji se dio cuenta de que, tal y como había predicho, Urahara tenía muy poco interés en sus teorías conspiratorias, y de hecho había estado cambiándole el tema toda la tarde. Por lo menos había conseguido que le invitase a su deseada hamburguesa.

 **SORA DESU!**

 **¡Toma relleno! Quien me diga que los vizard no trajeron el internet a la Sociedad de las Almas, se equivoca (o eso creo y espero). Igual con la nueva posición de Ichigo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Un saxofón resonaba en toda la casa, y el sonido mitigado salía a las terrazas y se escuchaba por los cuarteles. Aizen Sousuke llamó a la puerta del cuartel, con cierta curiosidad por el origen del sonido.

—¿Ya está listo, capitán?

—Ah, sí. Pasa, pasa. —Hirako estaba delante de un espejo. Junto a él había un cepillo de pelo. Al ver el reflejo de Aizen, giró la cabeza—. ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué vas vestido como todos los días? Hoy celebramos un festival. Te dije que te vistieras con algo muy llamativo y colorido, Sousuke.

—Lo mismo le digo, capitán. —Había algo en Aizen que no terminaba de cuadrarle aquel día. No parecía el de siempre.

—Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, que para eso soy el capitán. —Hirako salió de la habitación, seguido de su teniente.

—No es justo que yo sea el único en dar la nota. Además, lo de hoy no es ningún festival, sino una ceremonia de investidura.

La conversación continuó hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la Primera División. La violenta patada de Hiyori en la cara de Hirako les interrumpió, y fueron hacia el salón de reuniones, encontrándose por el camino con Juushiro y Shunsui, que comentaban los cambios de capitanes.

—Vamos, vamos —decía Shunsui—. Todo acaba cambiando antes o después. Sencillamente nos ha llegado un momento de cambio estructural. Piensa que los únicos que llevamos más de cien años ejerciendo como capitanes, somos más o menos el abuelo Yama, Ukitake y yo. ¿Ves?

—¿Más o menos? Te dejas a Unohana —interrumpió Ukitake.

—¡Ah! Es verdad.

—Será mejor que no la pases por alto, o sufrirás las consecuencias.

—Vedlo así. El capitán de la Tercera se ha retirado… A la de la decimosegunda la han ascendido… No es como en la décima, donde se les murió. Estamos en tiempos de paz.

—¿¡CÓMO QUE ASCENDIDO!? —La voz de Sousuke resonó, alta y fuera de lugar.

"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?" Pensó Hirako.

—Ha pasado a funciones especiales, al servicio directo de la familia real.

"Está mal. Algo está mal. Si supiera qué es..."

Hirako forzó la sonrisa. El ambiente distendido ante el nombramiento de Urahara Kisuke como nuevo capitán chocaba violentamente con sus pensamientos. Estaba admirado. Admirado de que su subordinado lo tuviese atado de pies y manos; completamente ciego. Admirado y aterrado. Mientras caminaban hacia el cuartel general de la primera división, Shunsui explicaba a Aizen el destino de Hikifune: su ascenso a la división 0. Todas aquellas explicaciones eran innecesarias: Aizen sabía lo que era la división cero, pero o era muy buen actor, o la persona que caminaba tras él no era Sousuke Aizen. Por lógica, y por el bien de la Sociedad de las Almas, esperaba que fuese lo primero.

Llegaron cuando el nuevo todavía no estaba, y los demás capitanes formaban comentando la elección. Nadie conocía demasiado a Kisuke Urahara. Los de la tercera división, como encargados de las operaciones especiales, no eran dados a revelar su identidad. De todos modos, a Hirako aquel chico le sonaba de haberlo visto en la escuela de shinigami. El nombramiento, todavía más simple que el del propio Hirako aunque algo más concurrido, fue rápido.

—Menuda pachorra tiene el nuevo… —Comentó Hirako. Aizen estuvo de acuerdo. Nada raro. Últimamente siempre estaba de acuerdo. Excepto cuando le dijo que tenía que vestirse de colores: ahí había discutido. Algo normal, por otra parte.

Al final de la ceremonia, Hirako se encaminó con su capitán de vuelta a su cuartel general; asignó una cantidad absurdamente alta de papeleo a Aizen para que no tuviese tiempo de hacer nada en su ausencia y fue al encuentro del nuevo capitán de la duodécima división. Urahara Kisuke estaba sentado a la puerta de su división, con cara de empanado; pero se giró a mirar a Hirako en cuanto estuvo al alcance de su vista. Él sonrió.

—Capitán Hirako…

—Llámame Shinji. Los dos somos capitanes ahora. ¿Qué tal con Hiyori? Da mucho la lata, ¿eh?

—Bueno…

—Ella quería a Hikifune como se quiere a una madre. Le va a costar adaptarse al cambio.

—Ya lo he notado… Aunque me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. Pero las cosas no serán nunca como eran cuando estaba su anterior capitana.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? Mira… No me gusta hacerme el sabelotodo, pero te daré mi opinión de capitán, así que atiende —Hirako se preguntó si aquello realmente iba para Urahara o se lo estaba recordando a sí mismo—. Un superior no debe, bajo ningún concepto, dejarse condicionar por los sentimientos de sus subordinados o intentar complacerles en todo. Haz lo que a ti te parezca bien. Y si ves que nadie te sigue… Significa que no vales para el puesto. Además, sospecho que tú nunca has sido demasiado bueno interpretando a los demás. En fin —se puso en pie—. Tú mismo. Tampoco te preocupes demasiado. Solo me entrometo porque creo que nos parecemos un poco. Nos vemos.

Ya se alejaba hacia su división cuando notó algo extraño en el aire. Una presencia. La de Aizen.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche, Sousuke? —Con un gesto eliminó el hechizo que mantenía oculto a su teniente.

—No esperaba menos… ¿Cuándo se ha dado cuenta? —Había un deje de guasa en su voz. O igual eran imaginaciones suyas.

Hirako frunció el ceño, intentando que no se notara la mentira en su voz.

—Lo sé desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre. Vámonos.

—Sí, señor. —Apenas habían avanzado unos metros cuando Aizen volvió a hablar—. Capitán…

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, intentando hacer lo más evidente posible el fastidio en su voz.

—Es usted un adversario temible. —Aquello sí que iba con guasa, pensó.

—Lo mismo te digo. —Y lo decía en serio.

Cuando llegaron a la división, el papeleo estaba hecho.

 **SORA DESU!**

 **Ya sé que ha pasado más tiempo del que debería desde el último capítulo que subí… Los diálogos están copiados textualmente del manga, más concretamente del volumen 36 (de ahí el cambio de estilo). He terminado los exámenes (CHEERS!) Así que a ver si le pego un empujón a este fanfic. La verdad es que este capítulo me daba un poco de flojera, pero en general creo que ha quedado bastante bien. Que se entiende la idea. Hirako cada vez está más angustiado… ¿Qué pensáis vosotros?**


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Repetisteis la ceremonia? —Preguntó Ichigo. Estaba en el cuartel de la décima división, sentado al revés, en la silla de Hitsugaya, con la barbilla apoyada en el respaldo. En una mesa baja frente a él había cinco vasos y una botella de sake vacía.

—No. Se limitaron a avisarnos de que habíamos recuperado nuestro puesto. De todos modos, mi ceremonia al menos no fue un gran evento —contestó Shinji, sentado en un sofá en frente.

—Tenéis suerte —comentó Ichigo, y tocó su banda de teniente con el número trece en kanji—. A los subcapitanes solamente nos convencen, y al día siguiente te encuentras cargando con todo el papeleo que tu capitana no quiere hacer.

Rukia, que en aquel momento no llevaba la capa blanca ni el uniforme de shinigami sino un vestido amarillo de flores, se levantó del suelo, donde hasta ahora había estado sentada con las piernas cruzadas; se acercó a Ichigo y le dio una colleja.

—¡Ay!

—Un respeto a tus superiores.

—Una superior que estuvo tres meses viviendo en mi armario —ante el comentario, Renji soltó una carcajada. Rukia volvió a levantar la mano—. ¡Vale, vale! No hace falta ser violenta…

Rukia volvió a sentarse en el suelo.

—Yo elegí a Aizen el mismo día de la ceremonia, pero no es lo habitual. —Al oír el nombre, Renji, Rukia e Ichigo se inclinaron hacia delante, mostrando más interés—. Por ejemplo, Kisuke, que fue el siguiente elegido después de mí, se quedó con lo que había. No tenía lo que hay que tener para degradar a Hiyori.

—Qué bonito. Vengo un día de visita y ya me estáis poniendo a parir. A saber lo que decís cuando no estoy.

Los cuatro presentes se giraron hacia la puerta. Urahara sonreía desde el umbral, vestido con la ropa que solía llevar en la tierra y con dos grandes bolsas del supermercado en la mano.

—El Papá Noel de la Sociedad de las Almas… —Bromeó Ichigo.

—Estás tú que te llevas esto gratis.

Urahara se acercó a la mesa de Hitsugaya y puso todos los papeles que había allí, ordenados simétricamente, en un solo montón, y vació las bolsas encima de la mesa. Había un cargador universal de móvil, vestidos de verano, un CD recopilación de Bach y otro de música electrónica de diversos artistas. También había varias revistas cuya portada daba a entender que Hitsugaya no debía verlas por el bien de los presentes, y varios papeles. Repartió la mercancía entre los presentes: Shinji se llevó los CDs, Ichigo el cargador y Rukia los vestidos, además de una carta de Orihime en el que le recomendaba probar una receta de lo que parecían tortitas, que involucraba brócoli, dulce de leche y carne picada.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué estáis reunidos aquí? Dudo que Hitsugaya os haya dejado entrar por las buenas.

—Íbamos a ir a la Sexta División, pero han venido a visitar a mi hermano unas personas importantes y nos ha echado. Se supone que estamos bajo la protección de Matsumoto —contestó Rukia—. Ha ido a por sake, pero está tardando en volver…

—Se habrá encontrado con Hisagi. Últimamente esos dos se traen mucha confianza —dijo Renji.

—Volviendo a lo que importa: ¿cómo es que elegiste a Aizen de entre todos los capitanes? —preguntó Ichigo. El resto de los presentes volvieron a centrar la atención en Shinji.

Urahara, sorprendido por la pregunta y a punto de marcharse, cambió de opinión; cogió una silla y se sentó entre Renji e Ichigo.

—Estás un poco obsesionado últimamente ¿no?

—Vete a paseo, anda. Que Lisa está esperando sus revistas —repuso Hirako.

—No hay prisa. Me parece que me voy a quedar un rato más. —La transición que sufrió la cara de Shinji al oír a Urahara hizo pensar a Renji que solo tenía dos expresiones: Sonrisa irónica y mueca de asco.

—Como quieras. —Se volvió hacia Ichigo—. Pensé que sería más fácil controlarle de ese modo. En aquella época él ya hacía cosas raras: tenía mucho interés en los hollow y se colaba en la biblioteca de noche. Esas cosas. Y espiaba. Se metía donde no le llamaban, y nadie parecía darse cuenta. Llegó un momento en el que me dio la impresión de que me estaba volviendo loco. Pero se ve que no, que el que tenía razón era yo.

 **Sora desu!  
Lo sé. Sé que he tardado miles de años en actualizar esto. Mis disculpas; estaba demasiado ocupada perdiendo el archivo... De todos modos, aquí está. Decidme qué os parece plis...**


	9. Chapter 9

Hirako salió del cuartel general seguido por Aizen. Caminaba con aire indiferente, como si no estuviese muy seguro del rumbo, pero doblaba una esquina tras otra sin pararse a pensar.

—¿A dónde vamos, capitán?

—A ver qué está pasando por ahí. Ah… Hola. Buenos días.

Urahara se acercaba desde el otro lado de la calle, seguido de Hiyori y de Mayuri, aquel hombre al que había sacado del Nido de los Gusanos. Al parecer, le había nombrado subdirector de aquel laboratorio tan grande y que tantas preguntas había provocado en Hirako.

—Ah… Buenos días, Hirako.

—Que me llames Shinji, hombre. Qué pesadito eres… Y buenos días, Mayuri.

—Deja de hablarme como si fuera tu amigo de toda la vida. ¡Eres exacerbante!

—Usted perdone… Por cierto, ¿ya os habéis enterado?

—¿De qué?

Una patada directa a los riñones dejó a Hirako en el suelo y la pregunta sin responder.

—¿¡A qué ha venido eso, Hiyori!?

—¡A MÍ TODAVÍA NO ME HAS SALUDADO!

—¡Yo a ti no tengo por qué saludarte! —Puñetazo en la cabeza.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ, PELADO DE MIERDA! —Tirón de pelo—. ¡ES DE MUY MALA EDUCACIÓN DEJARSE A UNA SOLA PERSONA!

—¡No, señora! ¡Yo soy capitán y tú subcapitana! ¡Eres mi inferior y si quiero…! —Bofetón—. ¡AAAAAAY!

Aizen ignoró la pelea y se acercó a Urahara.

—Volviendo al tema, capitán Urahara. ¿Ya se ha enterado?

—¿De qué?

—Las extrañas muertes en el Rukongai.

Shinji apartó la vista de Hiyori para intervenir:

—¡ESO SE LO QUERÍA CONTAR YO!

—¡Así se hace, Sousuke! ¡Que se jorobe! —Hiyori se quitó de encima a Shinji y se puso en pie. Él también se levantó.

—¿Extrañas muertes?

—Sí. Hace un mes que han empezado a esfumarse habitantes del Rukongai, uno tras otro. Nadie sabe la causa. —El tono de Hirako se volvió repentinamente más serio.

—¿Esfumado? ¿En el sentido de que se han marchado a alguna parte? —A veces, Hirako se preguntaba cómo Urahara había llegado a capitán.

—¡Serás bobo! Entonces te habría hablado de "desaparecidos". Además, si esa gente se larga, es problema suyo. Que hagan lo que quieran. No es eso. Estos se han "esfumado" literalmente. De ellos solo ha quedado la ropa que llevaban. —Ante las palabras de Hirako, los ojos de Urahara solo reflejaban curiosidad—. Al morir aquí, todo nuestro ser se convierte en partículas espirituales, ropa incluida. O sea, que no han muerto. Tuvieron que perder su forma humana mientras seguían vivos, antes de que los destruyeran por completo. Es la única explicación posible.

—¿Con vida pero sin forma humana? —Urahara parecía no querer dejar traslucir su interés por el asunto. Hirako miró de reojo a Aizen. No prestaba atención a la conversación, sino que parecía observar la situación como quien oye llover. Aquello le extrañó.

—Lo siento. Me limito a contarlo tal y como me lo ha explicado Unohana. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. En cualquier caso, para averiguar la causa han encargado a la novena que se encargue de la investigación.

Aquella misma noche se invocó la asamblea de capitanes. Hirako vio a Urahara llegar a la Primera División tarde, corriendo y murmurando sobre Hiyori. Al parecer la había enviado a investigar las desapariciones. Decidió no agobiarse. Nunca servía de nada, aunque era difícil no hacerlo si tenía en cuenta que acababan de anunciar que Muguruma, Mashiro y el resto de oficiales de la Novena División habían desaparecido. O más bien "esfumado".

—Capitán de la Tercera División, Outoribashi Roujuurou. Capitán de la Quinta División, Hirako Shinji. Capitán de la Séptima División, Aikawa Rabu. Estos tres capitanes se dirigirán inmediatamente al lugar de los hechos. —Hirako miró a Urahara. Parecía tranquilo, así que seguramente ya había encontrado la manera de ir a ver lo que había ocurrido pese a la prohibición del Comandante.

Llegaron en el momento justo. Hiyori estaba huyendo de lo que parecía una mutación de Muguruma Kensei, y ni siquiera había desenvainado. Una batalla corta, traumática y que terminó sin heridas para Hirako. Hiyori era un hollow. Muguruma y Mashiro también. Y nadie parecía estar muy seguro de cómo ni por qué.

El espadazo vino a continuación. Hirako cayó al suelo y Kaname Tousen apareció ante él.

—¿Por qué…? Kensei… —Perdía sangre. Le costaba hablar—. Eras tu… ¡¿Por qué has traicionado… A tu capitán?!

—Él no ha traicionado a nadie. —Esa voz—. Es un hombre leal. Nada más. Se ha limitado a obedecer mis órdenes. —Haciendo un esfuerzo, Hirako se giró para encontrar a Aizen, acercándose a él seguido de aquel niño recién llegado a su división, Ichimaru Gin—. Así que no le culpes a él, Capitán Hirako.

—Ai… Aizen… —Por un momento, Hirako se alegró. Había tenido razón todo ese tiempo—. Lo sabía. Todo esto es cosa tuya. —El dolor del que se había olvidado por un instante volvió.

—¿Lo habías notado? No esperaba menos.

—Como para no notarlo…

—¿Desde cuándo?

—¡Desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre!

—Cómo no…

—Desde siempre… He pensado que eras un hombre peligroso… Que no se podía confiar en ti… Precisamente por eso te elegí para que fueras mi subcapitán en la quinta división… Ya sabes… ¡Quería mantenerte vigilado, Aizen!

—Lo sé. Y yo te lo agradezco, capitán. —Por fin Aizen lo explicó todo. A medida que iba hablando, una pieza tras otra iban encajando. De los hollow. Del verdadero poder de su zampakutou. Por eso nunca le veía donde no debía estar. Por eso siempre terminaba los informes y le sobraba tiempo para pasearse. Por eso su interés en los hollow. —Me quedaba la posibilidad de negarme a ser tu subcapitán. ¿Sabes por qué no lo hice? Porque eras ideal. Tu actitud prepotente y desconfiada en exceso era perfecta para mis planes. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Tú no me elegiste a mí. Fui yo quien te eligió a ti, Capitán Hirako.

Shinji se puso en pie y echó mano de la espada. Su cabeza, un enredo de sospechas, confirmaciones, ira y decepción ante sí mismo.

Y estalló.

Algo blanco, líquido, se derramaba de su boca y de su ojo. A borbotones. Se solidificaba alrededor de su cara.

—Mierda… ¿Yo también?

No dolía y no molestaba, pero la ira iba creciendo.

—¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!? ¿¡QUÉ ME ESTÁ PASANDO!?

—Como esperaba. Si el sujeto se encuentra exaltado, la metamorfosis en hollow es más rápida.

—¿¡Metamorfosis en hollow!? —Algo sonaba en su cabeza. Un libro azul. Byakuya Eri. ¿De qué… Estás hablando?

—No tienes por qué saberlo.

Aizen seguía hablando de lo fácil que había sido engañarle, y de lo perfectos que eran como sujetos de pruebas. Shinji, mientras tanto, intentaba tranquilizarse y sopesar opciones, pero no encontraba salida.

Aizen se calló. Se escuchó un movimiento. Y Kisuke Urahara estaba en el campo de batalla, escuchando mientras Tousen, Gin y Sousuke discutían cómo matarle.

—Ki… Kisuke… ¿Por qué… Has venido…? Atontado… —Le costaba hablar. Algo le estaba instando a coger la espada y arremeter contra quien había provocado todo aquello.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa máscara tan cutre? —La broma no venía a cuento, pero Hirako la agradeció de todo corazón. Sonrió.

—Serás cabrón…

Urahara se volvió para interrogar a Aizen. A Hirako le costaba cada vez más seguir la conversación. Veía borroso. Le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

 **SORA DESU!**

 **Por fin el dichoso capítulo 9. Va con algo de retraso, pero tengo otras tres historias abiertas. Puede que más. Como estas escenas salen en el manga, he intentado respetar en la medida de lo posible el canon (hasta el punto de copiar los diálogos, así que esa parte no es mía). La traducción es la oficial en España. Lo único con lo que he hecho lo que me ha dado la gana es la romajización de los nombres, porque no me gusta poner rayas encima de las letras. La verdad es que la saga Turn Back the Pendulum es con diferencia mi favorita, así que no quería cargármela, de ahí que haya tardado tanto en actualizar... Y me parece que me repito. ¡Decidme qué os parece lo que lleva de historia!**


	10. Chapter 10

A veces Hirako se preguntaba si debería estar agradecido a Aizen. Antes de la hollowificación, había estado interesado en la Tierra. Todos los estudiantes de la escuela de shinigami en un momento u otro se habían interesado por la Tierra: al fin y al cabo, iban a dedicar el resto de su vida a defenderla de los hollow. Algo debía de haber en ella que mereciese la pena.

Algunos de ellos se llevaban una decepción: no había tanta diferencia entre el mundo de los shinigami y la Tierra: ambos mundos estaban obsesionados con el desarrollo de armas; llenos de miseria y permanentemente peleados en un sentido o en otro. Pero esos eran una minoría: la mayor parte de los shinigami protegían la Tierra por considerarlo simple deber.

A Hirako todo aquello le daba igual: encontraba la Tierra y a los humanos mucho más interesantes que los shinigami. Su producción científica, cultural y artística era más amplia que la de los shinigami. Él suponía que se debía a su reducida esperanza de vida, pero igual era simplemente que eran muchos más. Puede que las dos cosas. A veces le daba la impresión de que el hecho de que los shinigami viviesen tanto hacía que la idea del "no hay prisa" calase demasiado profundo.

Pese a todo ello, nunca se había dedicado seriamente al tema. Había leído algunas cosas, había escuchado música humana (el jazz era, sin duda, una de las mejores invenciones que se habían tenido en ambos mundos) pero realmente no podía decir que conociese a los humanos. En ese aspecto, Kisuke le ganaba por goleada. Estaba convencido de que había sido gracias a sus cien años en la Tierra que había satisfecho en la medida de lo posible aquella curiosidad: vivir rodeado de humanos había acelerado su ritmo de vida; le había adaptado a ellos. No estaba del todo seguro de si eso habría sucedido si no se hubiese visto obligado a ello.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Byakuya, tan amable como siempre. Pensaba que estabas durmiendo.

—Lo estaba.

Hirako apagó la pantalla del móvil, que llevaba quince minutos congelado en la misma foto, y se levantó. El balcón de la Sexta División tenía buenas vistas, una temperatura estupenda en verano gracias al estanque que refrescaba el balcón y una barandilla muy cómoda para sentarse. Cuando hacía luna llena, llegaba con tanta claridad que se podía ver perfectamente sin necesidad de lámparas. Era un lugar perfecto para convivir con el insomnio… Salvo por su capitán. Byakuya dormía casi tan mal como él, y por lo general había muy pocas ocasiones en que pudiese pasar la noche en aquel jardín. Ese día al parecer no era uno de ellos.

—¿No te da a veces la impresión de que si las cosas hubiesen ido mejor, tú ahora mismo estarías peor?

Byakuya le miró sin decir nada. Después miró el teléfono móvil, en busca de alguna pista sobre el origen de la pregunta. No pareció encontrarla. Se arrodilló frente al jardín y clavó la mirada en la superficie del estanque. Tras un largo rato de reflexión, habló.

—No.

—Ya…

—Pero sí me parece que no es algo en lo que deberías pensar. No puedes cambiar lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora.

—Eso es fácil de decir.

—Se puede hacer. Te lo garantizo.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. El problema, pensó Hirako, era que no quería dejar de pensar en todo aquello. Igual la convivencia con los humanos le había afectado, pero pensaba que olvidar era un desperdicio. Una falta de respeto a la memoria de Hiyori y de los demás. Y, sobre todo, autoindulgente. Era como asumir que no tenía la culpa, y aunque Kisuke tenía razón y él no la había provocado, también estaba claro que él podría haberlo evitado.

Se puso en pie.

—Me voy a intentar dormir un rato. Que tengas buena noche.

Byakuya no dijo nada, así que Hirako se alejó sin más comentarios.

 **Sora desu!**

 **¡Toma cameo de Byakuya! Yep, ya vamos por el capítulo 10. Idealista de mí, pensaba que para cuando llegásemos hasta aquí el fic estaría terminando, pero no hemos llegado ni a la batalla de Karakura… Para idealista, yo. ¿La historia va demasiado lenta? La verdad es que este capítulo iba a ser pura reflexión, pero he terminado metiendo descripciones... Por favor, comentad, y haréis feliz a una universitaria con poco tiempo libre ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Hirako se despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Un cielo nublado y que parecía a punto de llover se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y estaba tumbado en una superficie de hierba. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y esperó, mientras el dolor de cabeza remitía lentamente. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor: todos los oficiales que habían sido enviados a investigar las desapariciones del Rukongai estaban tumbados a su alrededor, también dormidos al parecer. Unos metros más allá, una figura esperaba sentada de piernas de cruzadas.

—Urahara.

—Pensaba que no despertaríais nunca.

—No me tientes.

A su lado, Hiyori comenzó a despertar también. Gimió y se frotó la frente, y poco después el resto abrieron los ojos. Urahara permaneció quieto, esperando a que todos se recuperasen, y solo cuando estaban sentados, algo desconcertados y Hiyori y Hirako parecían a punto de volver a pelearse, se dirigió a ellos.

—Lo siento muchísimo. No he podido hacer nada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Lisa—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Estamos en Escocia, una región del mundo humano. No podemos volver a la Sociedad de las Almas, porque a vosotros os matarían y yo estoy desterrado. Yoruichi debería estar por aquí también. El proceso de hollowificación sigue activo, y no he encontrado la manera de detenerlo.

Se hizo el silencio. Cada uno parecía intentar asimilar aquello por su cuenta.

—¡No jodas! —gritó Hiyori.

—¡Venga! ¿Me estás diciendo que nos vamos a convertir todos en hollow? ¡Antes me mato aquí mismo! —amenazó Hirako.

—Pues… La situación es más complicada que eso. El hollow está dentro de vosotros, así que no me extrañaría que os consumiera, tal y como dice Hirako, pero igual… Igual hay otra solución. Podríais intentar luchar contra él, supongo. Pero es una suposición. Si lo consiguieseis…

—Si lo consiguiésemos, podríamos convertirnos en supershinigamis con poder de hollow, ¿no te fastidia?

—Pues, esencialmente, sí.

—¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer?

—Me parece que, si lucháis, saldrá. Y tendréis que controlarle, pero no tengo ni idea de los detalles. Digamos que es… Una investigación experimental sin precedentes.

Empezó Hiyori. Hirako observó cómo se transformaba en hollow y embestía una y otra vez contra Urahara. Era evidente que el ex capitán intentaba mantenerse a la defensiva, pero Hiyori, que parecía guiarse por su instinto de hollow, intentaba matarle, y había momentos en que era imposible no hacerle daño. Urahara se veía tranquilo, y no estaba muy seguro de si aparentaba la calma o era real. A los quince minutos, empezó a sudar. A los veinticinco, respiraba más pesadamente, y Hiyori seguía tan fresca y agresiva como al principio. Hirako sacó la espada y le tomó el relevo durante los cinco minutos que aguantó antes de que el hollow volviese a pujar por salir, y fue el turno de Muguruma. Después volvió Hirako. La pelea duró sesenta y nueve minutos. Cuando terminó, Hiyori estaba tumbada en el suelo, con el cuerpo destrozado, y los fragmentos rígidos de la piel de un hollow a su alrededor. Urahara también parecía agotado.

Hiyori tardó medio día en recuperarse, Urahara uno entero. Para entonces, ella aseguraba haber controlado al hollow y para la lucha de Lisa, se turnó con Urahara. La pelea duró mucho menos tiempo, pero tuvieron que retomarla más tarde. Con Rabu, Roujurou, Hachigen y Mashiro, las peleas transcurrieron sin incidentes. Hirako se preguntaba qué ocurría detrás, por qué todos acababan destrozados, por qué Lisa había caído redonda antes de controlar al hollow. No estaba muy seguro de qué estaba pasando, ni de si realmente quería saberlo.

Cuando llegó su turno, solo quedaban Muguruma y él. Urahara les había escogido por orden de resistencia emocional, o eso pensaba. No estaba tampoco seguro.

—Deja que salga. Si te resistes, no servirá de nada.

Hirako respiró hondo y la imagen de Aizen sonriendo por encima del hombro le vino a la cabeza. Dejó salir el hollow. Se abandonó a la rabia contenida, al odio y a la violencia que llevaba dentro desde que había sufrido la hollowificación y todavía le dio tiempo a sentir cómo la máscara se formaba antes de aparecer en un mundo que le era conocido.

El universo interior de Hirako no tenía nada que ver con los de otros shinigami, y a veces se sentía estúpido intentando explicarlo. ¿Adimensional? ¿Multidimensional? Los parámetros que solían usar (arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda e incluso espacio y tiempo) no tenían sentido allí; era parte del poder de Sakanade. En sí misma, su espada era cambiante, tanto de aspecto como de personalidad. Pero aquel mundo tenía unas normas, a las que Hirako sabía adaptarse y que le permitían manejarse en aquel mundo, adaptarse y jugar con Sakanade de todas las formas que el mundo exterior no le permitía.

Aquella vez, Sakanade no apareció. En vez de ella, en aquel mundo había una presencia mucho más agresiva. Una presencia que había hecho suyas las reglas de aquel mundo, y las utilizaba de una manera que le desconcertaba por completo. Hirako no la había visto nunca antes, pero aún así supo reconocerla. El hollow.

—¿Quién te ha salido? —Hiyori.

—¿Perdón? —Lisa.

—No hablaba contigo. Hablaba con él. —De nuevo Hiyori.

—Déjale, acaba de terminar y estará agotado. —Urahara.

—Ha salido el hollow. Y se parecía a Sakanade, pero no era ella. Y luego… Luego Aizen. Casi me mata. Y Sakanade no estaba... —"No sabía que me iba a sentir tan solo sin ella". —¿Y Tensei?

—Ya ha terminado. Has estado inconsciente un buen rato.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tenemos los superpoderes de hollow que decías?

Urahara asintió.

—Tendréis que pulirlos un poco, domarlos. Por las caras que poníais, no parecen gente especialmente agradable. Pero lo peor ha terminado.

—Pues necesitamos un nombre.

—¿Qué?

—No somos shinigami. Tampoco somos hollow, humanos, o quincy. Necesitamos un nombre.

—¿"Los mejores"? —Propuso Hiyori. Nadie le hizo caso.

—Hollowificados —dijo Rabu.

—Cutre. Los enmascarados —repuso Lisa.

—No es mala idea. El ejército enmascarado. —Hirako hizo una pausa y añadió—. Vizard.

 **AQUÍ SORA!**

 **Me moría por introducir a Sakanade. Espero poder desarrollarla más adelante...**


	12. Chapter 12

La idea de Vizard se había seguido usando incluso después de su reincorporación a las Trece Divisiones. Ya no se utilizaba para describir a ese grupo de oficiales que habían sido desterrados hacía siglos debido a experimentos ilegales, sino que se había ampliado la idea, y se había instaurado para denominar a todo aquel shinigami que poseía un hollow como parte de él. En los informes de la Decimosegunda división, y en los volúmenes más recientes de la biblioteca, el concepto aparecía con la misma naturalidad que las palabras "hollow" o "Quincy". A Hirako le gustaba. Era una naturalización de su existencia, ya de por sí aceptada por el resto de la Sociedad de las Almas, pese a ciertas reticencias iniciales. Ichigo ya se consideraba un Vizard, y había superado esa aprensión inicial a utilizar ese nombre.

Aún así, seguían sin integrarse del todo. Al fin y al cabo, era imposible verles, y que les vieran, con la normalidad con la que se veía a cualquier otro shinigami. Al menos, no cuando llevaban en su interior y utilizaban para luchar a la némesis de los shinigami; los seres para cuya erradicación existían.

Seguían reuniéndose. Algunos habían perdido las ganas de volver a la Tierra. Otros seguían haciendo viajes periódicos, para ver cómo les iban las cosas a los humanos, o mantenerse al día con ciertas tendencias. Pero todos, sin faltar, acudían mensualmente a la "Reunión de Vizard", que rivalizaba en popularidad con la "Reunión de Mujeres del Seiritei". La segunda asociación había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en el tipo de actividades que realizaba desde que Kenpachi Zaraki había sido admitido como miembro honorífico, en honor de Yachiru, lo que había derivado en una competitividad de carácter dudosamente justificado entre ambas asociaciones.

De todos modos, a Hirako le ponía de buen humor acudir a las reuniones de los Vizard, y de hecho aquel día andaba silbando entre los cuarteles mientras se acercaba al aula que la Quinta División había donado para fines asociativos. No había un fin concreto para aquellas reuniones: Normalmente siempre acababan en una discusión sobre si algún tipo de medio de entretenimiento mundano había mejorado a lo largo del tiempo o "antes molaba más", o sobre si conceptos como "chetao" habían pasado de moda o no. Las opiniones siempre estaban divididas.

Cuando llegó, sin embargo, la conversación había tomado otros derroteros. Aikawa le hizo un rápido resumen: Uno de los oficiales de bajo rango de la sexta división había vuelto a sacar el tema de lo raro que era que gente "medio hollow" capitanease las divisiones. Lisa quería llegar al fondo de la cuestión y enseñar a aquella persona el poder de un vizard descontrolado, e Ichigo estaba de su parte. Kensei y Rose, en cambio, decían de pasar del tema y dejar que se acostumbrasen a su presencia. De todos modos, era cierto que no encajaban del todo en la categoría de shinigami, y no corría prisa por fomentar la tolerancia, puesto que no había señales de que fuesen a aparecer más como ellos en mucho tiempo.

—¿Y tú qué piensas? —Había preguntado Mashiro.

—Yo no pienso. ¿No podemos hablar pacíficamente con él, y decirle todo el rollo de que originalmente somos shinigami y realmente lo del hollow está bajo control y todas esas cosas que contamos cuando nos devolvieron nuestro puesto? Se supone que los oficiales son gente civilizada, y los de la Sexta más. Deberían entenderlo.

—Precisamente por ser los de la Sexta, son unos estirados. No te harán ni caso.

Hirako se encogió de hombros.

—Podemos mandarle que venga, y preguntarle.

Ichigo se puso en pie inmediatamente al oír aquello.

—Voy a buscarle inmediatamente.

En cuanto Ichigo salió de la habitación, Hachigen, que había atendido a toda la conversación con los ojos cerrados en actitud de meditación, se volvió hacia Hirako.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quiero animar las cosas, y hace tiempo que no le damos un capricho a Lisa. Pero sin pasarnos. Además, es un poco cansino que te miren raro, incluso si te has acostumbrado a ello.

Hachigen asintió en silencio y volvió a cerrar los ojos, recuperando su posición contemplativa.

 **AQUÍ SORA!**

 **¿Creíais que había desaparecido? Siento la laaaarga pausa. Pero esto vuelve a arrancar, y tengo este y el siguiente capítulo escritos y el siguiente planeado. Así que, si podéis, disculparme la tardanza. He vuelto, y espero que haya sido para quedarme hasta el final.**


	13. Chapter 13

Los primeros años en la Tierra los habían dedicado a viajar. Había sido una inmersión completa en el mundo humano, que todos y cada uno de ellos habían agradecido por una u otra razón. Habían visto grandes maravillas pero también grandes miserias, y se habían movido de una punta a otra del Mundo. Desde Europa hasta América, y desde Asia hasta África. Habían visto, oído y aprendido todo cuanto quisieron en aquel tiempo, fascinados por la capacidad que tenían los seres humanos para crear obras que les sobrevivían durante siglos, y a la vez de lo etéreo de sus modas y tendencias, pero sobre todo descubrieron el sentido detrás de la protección de los humanos frente a los hollow. Algunos de ellos no encontraban la razón de todo aquel viaje, puesto que ni siquiera eran ya shinigami y no tenían necesidad de interactuar con los seres humanos. Esa opinión cambiaría con el tiempo, a medida que encontraban intereses en la Tierra. Otros, Hirako entre ellos, habían quedado fascinados por la forma de vida de los seres humanos desde el principio, descubierto en todo aquello el sentido de su existencia y una nueva motivación.

Que se sumó a la de acabar con Aizen Sousuke.

Después llegó la Guerra Mundial. Los gigai que Urahara les había proporcionado, pese a ser verdaderas obras de arte en materia de camuflaje, eran demasiado enclenques para soportar las armas que utilizaban los humanos en aquella guerra, y en la que vino después. Armas que dejaban en ridículo al más espectacular bankai, descartando desde el primer momento los combates cuerpo a cuerpo a los que ellos estaban acostumbrados. Aviones que destrozaban ciudades en cuestión de minutos, que no discriminaban entre soldados y civiles y contra los que un cuerpo humano, aun con todo el entrenamiento que se le podía dar, no tenía nada que hacer. Bombas que se disparaban desde un lugar a kilómetros de su destino y no había forma de detener hasta que explotaban. Así que decidieron asentarse en un lugar más o menos seguro, y se marcharon al país con las tradiciones más similares a las de la Sociedad de las Almas, aquel en el que no tenían que hacerse pasar por turistas y conseguirían vivir en relativa tranquilidad… Y aquel del que emanaba la energía espiritual más fuerte.

Se asentaron en Karakura por una cuestión de comodidad. Había allí una gran fuente de energía espiritual, a la que la Sociedad de las Almas parecía haberse acostumbrado, por lo que podrían ejecutar bakudou sin miedo a que les encontrasen. Encontraron un edificio grande y abandonado, lo compraron por un precio miserable y, tras ponerle innumerables capas de protección mágica, se instalaron allí. A lo largo de los años, fueron adaptando aquel edificio a la situación de la época. De una fábrica abandonada pasó a ser una suerte de almacén de productos bélicos, y de ahí a una nave industrial. Nadie entraba nunca, gracias a los hechizos de repulsión que Hachigen había conjurado.

Aquello dio a Hirako una sensación de hogar, un lugar al que volver. Le permitía viajar sabiendo que su bienestar no dependía del éxito del viaje, que siempre podía recular, pero también le daba la tranquilidad de que todos los demás, y especialmente Hiyori (que, dijese lo que dijese, seguía siendo una niña), tenían un lugar en el que estaba a salvo.

Y pudo centrarse en su venganza.

Los demás le pedían que se olvidase de aquello, e insistían en que con aquel grado de estabilidad que habían alcanzado, ya no era necesario perseguir su antiguo puesto. Bastaba con mantenerse aislados del resto de shinigami y vivir como una familia humana más.

Pero Hirako sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así. Tenía clarísimo que no iba a permitir que Aizen se saliese con la suya, y ya era una cuestión personal: Había sido él quien le había tomado bajo su mando, quien le había dado la oportunidad de atacar a la Sociedad de las Almas. No había sido capaz de evitar que se produjesen experimentos con shinigami. No había podido evitar que sus compañeros fuesen modificados en lo más profundo de su esencia y posteriormente desterrados.

No lo había visto venir.

Pero iba a solucionar aquel asunto.

Aún no sabía cómo.


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando volvió a aparecer Ichigo seguido por el infame oficial de la Sexta, Hirako no sintió ninguna clase de sorpresa: Un hombre que debía rondar los cuarenta años, alto y fornido, con la barbilla alta y una mueca de descontento. No tenía pinta de estar allí voluntariamente, y la mirada que echó al brazalete de subcapitán de Ichigo confirmó aquella sospecha.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Serías tan amable de decirnos tu nombre?

El hombre ignoró el deje de ironía en la voz de Hirako.

—Masamune.

—Bien, Masamune. Oficial de la sexta, si no me equivoco.

Aquella pretendida educación en el tono de voz de Hirako hizo sonreír a algunos de los presentes.

—¿Puedo saber qué hago aquí?

—Puedes —dijo Hirako—. Me cuentan que no te agradamos demasiado.

La cara del hombre se contrajo instantáneamente en una muestra de nerviosismo que a nadie pasó desapercibida.

—No veo la relevancia que puede tener una opinión así. Es cierto que me parece extraño que personas que son prácticamente hollow puedan siquiera aspirar a una capitanía y también es cierto que no soy el único que piensa eso. Sin embargo, no soy capitán de la primera. No tengo nada que objetar al respecto fuera del ámbito privado.

—Mira que llegáis a ser prepotentes los de la sexta ¿eh? —La sonrisa irónica de Hirako se desvaneció. Se llevó una mano a la cara y cuando la retiró, llevaba la máscara puesta—. Me negarás que es bastante chula.

El oficial llevó la mano a la espada.

—No te lo recomiendo —dijo Ichigo—. Aunque pudieras hacer frente a un Menos como él, sigue siendo un capitán.

—Toma asiento —interrumpió Hirako—. Y no le escuches. Le gusta dar la chapa.

El oficial obedeció. Estaba temblando, sus instintos disparados por la presencia de Hirako, y no solo de él. Con un gesto suyo, todos los presentes hicieron aparecer sus máscaras, a excepción de Ichigo.

—¿Y tú qué, te crees especial?

—Cállate. No quiero que se desmaye por meterle en la misma habitación que un Vasto Lorde.

—Cómo te gusta ser mejor que los demás ¿eh? Bueno, pues haz el té.

Ichigo obedeció a aquella orden sin demasiadas quejas. Lisa parecía al borde de un ataque de risa, y sólo Hachigen miraba a Hirako con cierto tinte de desaprobación.

—Bueno, ¿qué hablábamos?

—De Sakanade —repuso Ichigo—. Estabas hablando del descontrol que sufrió cuando tu conversión.

—Ah, sí —repuso Hirako—. No pensé que llegaría a echar nunca de menos a la muy caprichosa.

—¿Es caprichosa?

—Depende del día…

La conversación continuó con calma. Masamune no terminaba de comprender el propósito de aquella pantomima pero poco a poco, bajo la vigilancia de Hirako y la curiosidad de todos los demás, dejó de temblar. Alejó la mano de la espada y llegó a bajar la mirada, dejando de lado la actitud pretenciosa. Cuando Ichigo quiso enseñarles a los demás un vídeo en su móvil, él, sin saber muy bien qué era aquello, llegó incluso a asomarse para intentar verlo. Con todo, no participó en la conversación, malhumorado como estaba.

—Suficiente por hoy ¿no? —Rabu fue el primero en quejarse—. Que todo esto está muy bien pero…

—Sí.

En un instante, las máscaras desaparecieron.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido?

—Dos horas —murmuró Ichigo.

—Dos horas. Bien, este… Masamune. Ya has visto que no somos bestias descontroladas ni hollow menores a los que puedas desollar a la ligera. De aquí, todos menos Ichigo conseguimos nuestros puestos mucho antes de convertirnos en hollow, y aún si no fuese así, lo lógico es que si esa condición nos ha dado más experiencia, sabiduría y poder que todos los libros que los de la Sexta tenéis por costumbre meteros entre pecho y espalda, seamos nosotros los capitanes.

—Qué cursi eres a veces —dijo Lisa.

El hombre abrió la boca. La cerró. La volvió a abrir.

—Eso no quita que hayan estado demasiado tiempo en la tierra para ejercer sus funciones como se debe.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, salió de los cuarteles a paso ligero.

—Bueno, al menos ha aprendido la lección.

—Lo raro es que no te haya atravesado de lado a lado. Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico —dijo Ichigo.

—La gente se piensa que vamos comiendo humanos por ahí, y no se me ocurría mejor manera de demostrarle que somos civilizados.

—Eres un bestia —repitió Ichigo.

—Oye tú, no eres el más indicado para hablar.

—Da igual. Lo hecho, hecho está, y si ese hombre tiene un mínimo de dignidad, habrá aprendido su lección.

 **¡Aquí Sora!**

 **Ha pasado el tiempo (no he dejado ni un momento de pensar en los viejos tiempos, en las noches de conciertos en un bar) vale perdón. Vuelvo a estar de exámenes. Sí, lo sé, no hace falta que lo digáis. Parece que el agobio atrae a la imaginación (o a la procrastinación, según como se mire). Los últimos fueron bien, y estos irán... Supongo que un poco peor. Pero tenía un rato libre, me iba a explotar la cabeza con tantas leyes y llevo meses con este capítulo planeado. Me disculpo si alguien sigue ahí por hacerle esperar tanto por una actualización. Las buenas noticias son que he estado utilizando el manga físico de referencia, y tras años y años de sangre, sudor, lágrimas y euros (sobre todo euros), solo me quedan tres volúmenes para acabar la colección. ¿Eso qué significa? Pues que ya tengo todas las referencias que necesito para hacer esto en condiciones. ¿Significa esto que actualizaré más regularmente? Pues me marcaría un Auronplay y diría que sí, pero seamos sinceros: No tengo ni idea. Las ganas de escribir esto me fluctúan muchísimo, así que no puedo comprometerme. Por no tener, no tengo ni siquiera beta reader que haya llegado a esta parte de la historia. Por cierto, los capítulos sobre el futuro acaban aquí de momento. Me quiero centrar más en la parte canon de la historia, y si veo que va bien y tengo material, escribiré un final largo y satisfactorio con las conclusiones de Hirako respecto a todo esto. O a lo mejor no. Tampoco quiero decir nada que luego no lo hago y pasa lo que pasa. En fin, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y por aguantar mis vaivenes ^^**


End file.
